The present disclosure generally relates to curable inks, particularly curable phase change inks, and their use in methods for forming images, particularly their use in ink jet printing. The inks herein are advantageous in curability, while being able to achieve images of high quality.
Ink jetting devices are known in the art, and thus extensive description of such devices is not required herein. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,380, incorporated herein by reference, ink jet printing systems generally are of two types: continuous stream and drop-on-demand.
In ink jetting, it is known to use phase change inks, also referred to as solid inks, gel inks and hot-melt inks. In general, phase change inks are in the solid phase at, for example, ambient temperature, but exist in the liquid phase at the elevated operating temperature of an ink jet printing device. At the jet operating temperature, droplets of liquid ink are ejected from the printing device and, when the ink droplets contact the surface of the recording substrate, either directly or via an intermediate heated transfer belt or drum, they quickly solidify to form a predetermined pattern of solidified ink drops. Phase change inks have been used in other printing technologies, such as gravure printing, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,879, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Phase change inks have also been used for applications such as postal marking, industrial marking, and labeling.
Phase change inks are desirable for ink jet printers because they remain in a solid phase at room temperature (about 20° C. to about 25° C.) during shipping, long term storage, and the like. Further, in phase change ink jet printers wherein the ink droplets are applied directly onto the final recording substrate (for example, paper, transparency material, and the like), the droplets solidify immediately upon contact with the substrate, so that migration of ink along the printing medium is prevented and dot quality is improved.